Sweet Crush
by TrissKins
Summary: Maria's crush makes her feel better.


Title: SWEET CRUSH

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: All characters are property of the WWE and themselves.

Characters: John Cena/Maria Kanellis

Summary: After two weeks of being made a fool of on TV, Maria's crush makes her feel better.

Chapters: 1

Spoilers: Takes place after 6/27/05 and 7/4/05's RAW

Maria sat in the now empty women's locker room, in one of the bathroom stalls, crying her eyes out.

Last week, she made a complete and total fool of herself in front of John Cena, Shawn Michaels and the whole entire world. Then this week, Chavo or Kerwin, whatever the man was calling himself now, called her stupid in front of national television.

His words hurt her so very much. How could he be so rude to her? What has she ever done to him to make him say something like that to her? God, how could she face anyone again, especially John Cena?

After her encounter with John, she was still very upset about Chavo's words. She ran back to the women's locker room, shoving the locker room door open, ignoring the concerned looks of her fellow divas and friends, Lita, Stacy and Christy and ran into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall.

She didn't even respond when Christy came to the bathroom and knocked on the stall door, asking her repeatedly if she was okay but she didn't want talk to anyone. She just wanted to be left alone.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Christy and the other two divas left the locker room, finally leaving her by herself. After about 10 minutes later, she came out of the stall and sat down on the couch facing away from the locker room door. Her thoughts immediately going to John Cena.

She always had a crush on him, since she first joined the WWE and even thought they were on different shows, she always watched Smackdown, just to see him every Thursday night.

She was so ecstatic when he was drafted to RAW from Smackdown. Her dream of actually seeing and meeting him on RAW made her so happy. She would finally get a chance to interview him on Monday nights now.

Her mind went back to their encounter backstage. A smile coming to her face.

John was so incredibly sweet and kind and flirty. Her stomach filled with butterflies and knots when he touched her hair. And when he touched her chin and said, "Show your strengths and hide your weaknesses." Her knees felt like jello. His face was so close to hers, their lips were almost touching. She could smell his cologne. God, the man smelled so good. Then he popped her on the butt, that totally took her by surprise.

But the smile quickly left. Who was she kidding? Why would John Cena be interested in her, out of all people? She was just a bona fide Klutz with a capital K. No, man, in his right mind would like her. She sadly thought to herself, causing more tears to pour down her already tear-stained face.

Maria was so caught up into her crying that she didn't hear or see the figure that walked into the women's locker room, slowly and quietly approaching her.

Maria held her head in her hands and continued to cry. Her sobs getting louder and louder and she started shaking.

The person just looked at her, their heart immediately breaking seeing her in such a fragile state.

The person walked up to the couch, brought their hand up and slightly touched her on her shoulder.

"Maria, darling, you okay?"

Maria's head snapped up and her eyes grew wide. She knew that voice anywhere. She turned and looked, a small gasp escaping her mouth.

There in the women's locker room stood the Dr. of Thuganomics, The Current WWE Champion and the man she had a major crush on...John Cena.

"...Jo...John?"

"Hey, darling."

"What...what are you doing here?" she asked, quickly wiping away her tears.

"Well your friends told me you were upset and crying and they thought that maybe I could help."

"Oh." she sighed.

His only here out of pity, she thought to herself.

"So why is such a beautiful woman in here crying?"

Maria looked away from him. Did she really want to tell him? Did she really want to tell him about her feelings for him? Did she really want to take the chance of him laughing at her and letting everyone know how ridiculous she was?

Thinking of how everyone was gonna ridicule her, laughing at her and making jokes about her, especially John. The thought just ate her up inside. No, she definitely could not tell him. She couldn't handle his rejection.

She was so deep into her thoughts, she didn't notice when John sat down next to her on the couch.

He sat down and just watched her. Intrigued by her. Taking in every single thing about her. From the way her hair looked, to her upset, yet lovely face, to the way her lips quivered when she was upset to her small, delicate hands clasped firmly in her lap, to her beautiful long legs. God, he thought she was a goddess.

Maria was still lost in thought til John slowly tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Maria's heart started beating so fast. It was such a small gesture but it meant the world to her.

She internally fought with her emotions. She really wanted to tell him, in fact, she needed to tell him. She couldn't hide it no more. Deciding to just get it out in the open and deal with the consequences later, she opted to let him know...everything.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to look at him. He was just staring at her. An emotion on his face that she didn't quite recognize.

"John...I've...I need to tell you something." she began.

"Okay."

"Well you see tonight...tonight with Kerw...Chavo, well he really upset me..."

"Maria, I told you not to let him get to you. He's not worth it." he said, cutting her off.

"Wait." she said, "Let me finish."

John sighed, he really wanted to get a hold of Chavo for making her upset like this but he simply nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Okay, well, you see this was two weeks in a row that I've been made a fool of and it's been in front of you but you see the problem is well...I...uh..." she left off and looked down.

John had a feeling he knew what she was trying to say but he wanted her to admit it first. He placed one hand under her chin as he did earlier in the night, making her look at him. With his other hand, he held one of her hands, giving it a small, gentle squeeze, silently telling her to continue.

Maria looked back at him with huge eyes.

"Go on." he said, sweetly.

"I've...uh...I've sorta had feelings for you." she finally admitted. A huge weight being lifted off her shoulders and yet fear struck in her heart of how he was gonna react.

She sat there, waiting for him to start laughing or something but she was rewarded with the sound of his voice, no laughing or jokes, just the calm sound of his voice.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, really. I've liked you since I came into the WWE."

John just sat there. Inside he was thrilled. He had liked her too, for a very long time. Since she flipped Carmella off after she got cut from the Diva Search last year. That moment always stuck in his mind.

He took the one hand that was under her chin and brought it up to her face, softly caressing her cheek. He put his whole heart and emotion into his next words.

"Maria, baby, I feel the same way. I have for a very long time. I was so happy when I got traded to RAW. I knew that I would get to see you and be near you all the time. Every time I see you, my heart, it...it skips a beat. You are the most beautiful goddess on the face of the earth."

Maria's stomach did flips. Never in her right mind did she think he felt the same way.

A smile came to her lips but before she could react, John placed both hands on her face and passionately kissed her. Both of their hearts were on fire and beating so fast from the emotions they were feeling, just from one kiss. It was a deep meaningful kiss and their feelings were clearly showing through for the other. Neither one wanting to let go. Neither one wanting this fire to end. A year's worth of wanting, waiting and dreaming finally coming true for the both of them.


End file.
